Kansas Story
by Josephine Ray Barlow
Summary: Our character finds herself stranded in a car with a lady she doesn't even know, driving her to an even sketchier destination. Shes been kidnapped, and whats worse, she seems to be trapped in an invisible force field that refuses to let her attack her kidnapper. Who is this strange girl? Why was she taken? And most importantly, what are they going to do with her?


_**This is just something I wrote up one day because I think I got done watching G.I. Joe and I wanted to write something to do with weapons, fighting, and possibly government involvement. If people would like to review and give me tips that would be fantastic. I'm new to this place! **_

**Thanks, Josephine B.**

The road was winding and seemed stretch on for miles. I looked out the window and all I saw was flat rolling plains. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to speak. I looked towards the other girl driving, and stared at her till she caught my eye.

"What?" She asked, raising a critical brow.

"The least you could do is take me somewhere pretty if I have to get kidnapped." I said, waiting for her response.

"What do you mean?" She growled, not even looking at me. I leaned over and got close to her face and spat, "This place is horrible! Its ugly, hot, and windy! The LEAST you could have done was take me to California or Florida or something actually tolerable!"

She then turned to me, expressionless, "Well honey ya better get use to it, its Kansas and its not changing any time soon." Then she slammed on the brake and took a sharp left and I smacked into the passenger door, hitting my head on the window.

"Careful on the glass will ya?" The girl snickered.

"Ah! You retched little-" I screamed and reached for her, intending to take the wheel and give her a taste of her own medicine when I hit an invisible wall. "Ouch! What the heck?" I yelled, flexing my hand. I reached for her again getting the same results. I continued to pound on the invisible glass or, whatever it was. The girl continued to stare out the window and didn't even flinch. "ARGH!" I exclaimed, then cursed under breath. _What is this place?! _I thought. _Who are this lady? More importantly, what is this magical wall? Or really scientific wall, I suppose I should go with the second. _My thoughts were interrupted with a sudden jolt. We had hit gravel rocks and the car was shaking. I groaned.

The girl laughed, "Don't worry princess, were almost there." She turned again making her way to a large old red barn.

"Just like in the movies….." I whispered to myself, actually astonished by something for once in Kansas. When one lived in inter-city Denver, Colorado, big red barns weren't too present.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"Nothing, just that I better not have to go in that hideous piece of junk you call a barn." I snapped.

The girl leered and me and seemed to look annoyed, "Well, that's where you'll be staying!" She replied. Then she parked and clicked a key and the door swung open and the seat actually sprung sideways and flung me out!

"AHHHH!" I screamed and flew to the ground, knocking the wind out of myself. The girl got out and started to chuckle. Then she saw the angry look on my face and began to walk towards the barn. She turned at the last second and faced me.

"Oh, and don't think about running. The nearest place is at least 60 miles away, not to include a highly watted fence surrounding the woods that is normally used to keep in cattle. Come along!" She finished, then threw the door open and disappeared inside. I sat up and looked around. We had come to a small alcove tucked away in a wooded area . The ground was just dirt for a while then it turned to grass as it came close to the trees. The red and white barn was the only thing in the small space and everything was quiet. Just birds singing and and heat bearing down on my scalp.

Then I remembered aloud, "Wait how am I supposed to get my bag?" The car answered my question and the door sprouted open and my bag was flung at me, but thankfully my cat-like reflexes was able to catch it.

"Ha! What now, girl?" I said, smiling proudly, then also remembered that no one was there. I sighed, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door. It clicked open and swung silently then smacked the back wall. All I could do was drop my bag and let my mouth fall open.

**_Review_**_** to help me out! Thanks again if you read it! **_


End file.
